Computer system users often obtain path names for remote resources, such as an http URL identifying a web resource or a path name for a remote file, in textual form in e-mail messages or in other textual forms. Typically, the interactive process of using that textual path name to access the associated remote resource involves retyping or moving text among multiple windows and applications and can be time consuming and frustrating for users. It is desirable to provide users with a less complicated way to convert a textual path name into a convenient means for accessing the remote resource. One means for accessing a remote resource comprises using a separately executed application to create a jumpsite desktop icon, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/580,742, entitled "Graphical Method and System for Accessing Information on a Communications Network", that accesses a designated web page when opened.